Trial of Oblivion
|} ---- W''h''it''e'' c''l''othes, wh''i''t''e room''s ---- Information These "Hunger Games" are heavily plot based. As such, only submit tributes that are completely human, meaning absolutely ''no half-mutts, mutts, androids, or anything supernatural in essence. Rules *Only tributes made specifically for these "Hunger Games" will be accepted. **These tributes will have to follow the template provided. **If you read this, answer the following question: Let's say you encountered two things, one real and the other, a phony that looks and functions exactly the same as the real thing. In your opinion, which thing has more value? *Activity is expected and could determine the outcome of the "Games," meaning inactive users will see to it that their tributes will not last as long as they could. *Three Four tributes per user. *Reservations last 24 hours. Reservations are now void. *Inform me of any incorrect usage of grammar or misspelling. Tributes Template Notes: For the "Word" part of the template, pick the most specific word to describe your tribute. Additionally, as the "District" part of the template is optional, there can be more than one tribute belonging from a certain district. '''Bold': Necessary Italics: Optional Name: Age: Gender: Appearance: Word: Personality: Strengths: District: Weaknesses: History: Weapon: Tributes Boys 1= Luster Cameo *User: Misytmolla *Age: 17 *Word: Sadist *Additional information: **Personality: Charming, manipulative, cruel, sarcastic, unforgiving, arrogant **District: Capitol **Strengths: Physically strong, experienced, athletic **Weaknesses: Arrogant, unfamiliar with rural surroundings, fearful of water **Weapon: Sword, Throwing knives |-| 2= Ken Durandal *User: Delta-06 *Age: 15 *Word: Righteous *Additional information: (Will want to protect Kaia) **Personality: Reasonable, naive, emotional, simulates maturity in an effort to appear dutiful and dependable **Strengths: Sword-fighting, speed, agility, logic **Weaknesses: Naive, physically weak, swimming **Weapon: Sword |-| 3= Casey Nova *User: Delta-06 *Age: 18 *Word: Pervert *Additional information: **Personality: Flirtatious, feigns confidence when he's actually pretty dimwitted, strives to impress those of the opposite gender in a flailing effort to capture their hearts, though all of his attempts typically result in nil **Weapon: Staff |-| 4= River Skyfall *User: TheFireJay *Age: 18 *Word: Muscular *Additional information: **Personality: Obstinate, cocky, selfish **District: 4 **Strengths: Confidence, athleticism, physical strength **Weaknesses: Self-absorbed, knowledge of vegetation **History: Father was present at birth due to Peacekeeping duties, namesake is based on the river that passes throughout the district, also place where she encountered her husband, River was a natural fighter and trained to the point of absolute excellence, gained the attraction of many lovers whose attraction did not last once they realized his intense drive to train and impress, provoked the attention of rivals who challenged him again and again, but he would not fight anyone a second time, believing it to be futile since he'll just win again, he became superb with a sword, volunteered to bring honor to his family's name and overcome all trials **Weapon: Sword |-| 5= Antoine Boudoir *User: Wolfgirl23c *Age: 18 *Word: Insane *Additional information: **District: 7 **Weapon: Axe |-| 6= Avan Falco *User: Zeebem10 *Age: 18 *Word: Illegitimate *Additional information: **Personality: Energetic, ambitious, diligent, kind, irritable **District: 10 **Strengths: Strong, strategic, intent to kill **Weaknesses: Imperceptive, swimming, climbing, average runner and pitcher **History: Livestock farmer, gained much experience and knowledge of the business while developing, invested in black market at the age of 16 in order to afford more farms, Peacekeepers later caught on and massacred the works and his family, barring his father, Avan murdered them all and hid the bodies, later he volunteered for the Hunger Games and discovered his father had most likely disowned him at this point **Weapon: Scythe, sword, knife, axe |-| 7= Millet Oat *User: Can't think on a decent username right now *Age: 17 *Word: Wise *Additional information: **District: 9 **Weapon: Scythe, flail |-| 8= Prunus Grove *User: Can't think on a decent username right now *Age: 15 *Word: Unpredictable *Additional information: **District: 11 **Weapon: Sickle, club |-| 9= Timothy Bu *User: TheFireJay *Age: 14 *Word: Mysterious *Additional information: **District: 12 |-| 10= Timothy Banner *User: The Wayward Daughter *Age: 17 *Word: Rage *Additional information: **District: 3 |-| 11= Kalvy Mergheron *User: Skrillsisdroppin *Age: 15 *Word: Independent |-| 12= Maine Velosorapt *User: Skrillisdroppin *Age: 18 *Word: Co-dependent |-| 13= Jack Karderson *User: JackSilenzio *Age: 16 *Word: Desperation |-| 14= Linus Barton *User: Athalia from District 2 *Age: 14 *Word: Idiotic *Additional information: **District: 14 **Weapon: Traps, scythe, poison |-| 15= Harry Sawyer *User: Athalia from District 2 *Age: 7 *Word: Strong *Additional information: **District: 7 **Strengths: Swimming, physical strength, speed **Weaknesses: Reluctant to kill girls **History: This one is pretty long, I'll summarize it later >.> **Weapon: Axe |-| 16= August Redsun *User: Biel1458 *Age: 17 *Word: Stubborn *Additional information: **Personality: Stern, resolute, shrewd **District: 0 **Weapon: Knife, glaive Girls 1= Mina Limestone *User: Can't think on a decent username right now *Age: 18 *Word: Violent *Additional information: **Personality: Bloodthirsty, manipulative, merciless, irritable, dangerous **District: 2 |-| 2= Clara Shrub *User: Summer Salmon *Age: 14 *Word: Fearless *Additional information: **Personality: Obstinate, bold, enthusiastic, clever **District: 7 **Strengths: Intelligent, climbing, physically strong **Weaknesses: Weak Swimmer, Light Sleeper **History: Fended away older brothers, gained skills through observation and mother, wasn't pleased to be reaped **Weapon: Axe, Spear, Sword |-| 3= Lathene Aylesbury *User: The Targaryen of District 4 *Age: 18 *Word: Laidback *Additional information: (Will want to protect Isla) **Personality: Solitary, defensive, witty, cares for sister but wishes she'd follow her example **District: 4 **Strengths: Mentally strong, swimming, fighting wits **Weaknesses: Plant identification, weaponry, solitude, Isla **History: Born into powerful criminally-inclined family in the Capitol, wasn't bothered much by the circumstances and kept to herself and read while her elder sisters left and got married, mother became pregnant with Isla and Lathene was concerned but still wanted to leave, told Isla to keep strong and ignore the troubles though Isla did not relent and wanted Lathene to stay, but Lathene ultimately left and traveled to District 4, she later became involved in an underground fighting business after her money was stolen and dominated the place, shocking the men when she revealed she was a woman and was still managing to be victorious even though she only trained for a week, she later won the rights to a mansion and a bank card loaded with cash, she was unaware that Isla was searching for her. **Weapon: Sword |-| 4= Isla Aylesbury *User: The Targaryen of District 4 *Age: 14 *Word: Innocent *Additional information: **Personality: Kind, avoids confrontation, peaceful, vulnerable **District: 3 **Strengths: Personality, navigation skills, alliances **Weaknesses: Kindheartedness, Lathene, past **History: Born into powerful criminally-inclined family in the Capitol, frightened by violence and confrontation, comforted by Lathene, begged her not to go, but she did and told Isla to be strong, Isla began searching for Lathene four days later, starting with District 1 and 2, and stopped at 3 to take a break **Weapon: Miscellaneous |-| 5= Bronte Artemus *User: Misytmolla *Age: 15 *Word: Lonely *Additional information: **Personality: Solitary, perceptive, pessimistic, snarky, concealed, determined **District: 3 **Strengths: Intelligent, swift, skilled with inventing traps **Weaknesses: Physically weak, social skills, unfamiliarity with rural environments **History: I'll add this one later too because of length >.> **Weapon: Throwing axe, knife |-| 6= Pea Copperway *User: Horrorpony11 *Age: 15 *Word: Troubled *Additional information: **Personality: Irritable, psychotic (her psychosis is materialized in the form of her imaginary friend Philip, who she believes can perfectly interact with her and will likely manipulate her to a certain extent), bubbly, affectionate **District: 2 **Strengths: Determination, stamina, elusive, instinctive **Weaknesses: Unskilled with weaponry, anemia, easy to infuriate **History: Unfinished **Weapon: Chinese hook sword, zhua |-| 7= Lanni Binary *User: Zeebem10 *Age: 16 *Word: Unloved *Additional information: **Personality: Vain, manipulative, hypocritical, insecure, bright, inferiority complex with a streak of superiority complex as well, superficial **District: 3 **Strengths: Cunning, swift, plant identification **Weaknesses: Overconfident, physically weak, swimming **History: Grew up rich and spoiled thanks to father's high ranking, gained no true friendships only superficial ones, family lost all esteem and credit after her father was caught having an affair and got fired, no loner had any friends so she tried to make her existence apparent by trying athletics, that didn't work so she tried academics, that backfired because everyone was either envious or mocked her, she became furious that something like that happened to her so her personality became even worse and she started manipulated people to follow her, once again giving her the same superficial relationships as before, but that wasn't enough so she volunteered to be even more noticed **Weapon: Poison, knife |-| 8= Natalya Wylie *User: The Wayward Daughter *Age: 14 *Word: Monster *Additional information: **Personality: Psychopathic, heartless, irascible, **District: 14 **Strengths: Intent to kill, instinctive, plant identification **Weaknesses: Rash, swimming, vulnerable |-| 9= Kaia Locksteed *User: Delta-06 *Age: 12 *Word: Innocence *Additional information: **Personality: Cheerful, curious, sweet, timid, affectionate **Strengths: Smart, stealthy **Weaknesses: A lot of things |-| 10= Isolde Vega *User: Poisonous Nightshade *Age: 15 *Word: Practical *Additional information: **Personality: Intelligent, polite, forthright, helpful **District: 0 **Strengths: Stealth, agility, intelligence **Weaknesses: Weaponry, speed, strength **Weapon: Bow and arrow, knife |-| 11= Alana Myers *User: Probably Reading *Age: 16 *Word: Judgement *Additional information: **Personality: Solitary, witty, pessimistic, no-nonsense **District: Capitol **Strengths: Nimble, marksmanship, astute **Weaknesses: Swimming, physically weak, misunderstandings **Weapon: Bow and arrows, throwing knives, axe |-| 12= Liliana Briar *User: That1Girl *Age: 14 *Word: Deadly *Additional information: **Personality: Shy, sweet, still shockingly able to kill without a second thought **District: 7 **Strengths: Intent to kill, climbing, stealthy **Weaknesses: Swimming, anti-social **Weapon: Machete |-| 13= Genesis Valotis *User: Wolfgirl23 *Age: 15 *Word: Insecure *Additional information: **Personality: Sweet, seemingly cheerful, considerate, actually depressed, dolorous, solitary **District: 12 **Strengths: Hunger tolerance, pain tolerance, mental tolerance (triple times the tolerance!) **Weaknesses: Unsettled, inclined to staying open, lack of trust **Weapon: Spear, knife |-| 14= Oystia Pearl *User: *Age: *Word: *Additional information: **Personality: **District: **Strengths: **Weaknesses: **History: **Weapon: |-| 15= Shinmyoumaru Sukuna *User: *Age: *Word: *Additional information: **Personality: **District: **Strengths: **Weaknesses: **History: **Weapon: |-| 16= Rita Rios *User: *Age: *Word: *Additional information: **Personality: **District: **Strengths: **Weaknesses: **History: **Weapon: Gallery The Trial Commences Prologue I - Oblivion ??? !!! was far from sight. ??? took this time to halt their scampering, and rest their back against a massive oak. Their feet were raw from the constant running, throbbing with pain ever since it came down to the final two. The arrow from earlier was no longer lodged in their side, but the menacing wound had yet to stop bleeding. The puncture wasn't fatal, but the impending threat of blood loss was another story. ''How pathetic, ''??? thought, to be forced into such a position after victory was almost guaranteed. ??? tried to rise, only to fall flat on the ground. They groaned. The wound was graver than they estimated. '' ''??? was alerted by an unmistakeable crunch. The familiar sound of walking on autumn leaves alert their attention, and filled them with a sense of dread. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before they perished. With several minutes left until their location was discovered, ??? had to act fast. They surveyed the area, searching for a possible place where they could conceal themselves and prolong their survival. '' ''"Dammit, I don't have enough time-" '' ''Their words were cut short. They immediately locked their eyes onto the perfect position: three meters diagonally to the left, there was another oak, but a hollow veiled with bushes, branches, and leaves laid within it. !!!'s steps drew closer toward ???'s position with every second passing, but with the plan formulating in their mind, there existed a possibility to survive. '' ''??? attempted rising again, and for once, it appeared as if all was well. At least, for the first few steps. But once the fifth occurred, ??? buckled over and fell, only this time the situation grew even worse. A camouflaged pest had napped pleasantly underneath the vibrant leaves, but the impact of the fall woke it almost immediately. Threatened, the creature rose from the leaves, and attacked ???. They yelped, intimidating the mutt, who slithered away into the thicket. ??? bit their lip to prevent themselves from screaming, but it was too late. !!! had caught on; the steps paused momentarily, but as if rejuvenated with energy, they seemed to bolt toward ??? with a newfound vigor. '' ''Beforehand, ??? had perhaps the most minuscule of opportunities, but the probability was present; though minor, it existed, and provided comfort to some extent. But with a single blunder, ???'s prospects dwindled to nil. ??? had always been praised for being consistently staunch in their beliefs, and refusing to back down, in spite of the risks a challenge may provide. ??? clenched their fists. That's right, I can't just give up, the thought echoed in their head. They refused giving up here, not after coming so far. By now, it would only take a minute before !!! were to arrive. ??? would have to put all they had; their entire being, their absolute commitment, into this final minute. During this single minute, the victor of the xxx Hunger Games would be decided. '' ''They dug into the leaves and frantically covered themselves with the variety of red, orange, and yellow. This poor attempt at camouflage was shoddy at best, but at this rate, ??? couldn't imagine attempting anything else within their limited time frame. They put all his hopes into this substandard plot. '' ''!!! arrived, their brunette locks tied into a ponytail that rested on their shoulder. Their usual bored expression wasn't present; instead, they displayed a grueling and furious profile. !!! was obviously stressed and tired, their eyes baggy and full of rage. ??? found it amusing, how death could easily alter a person. The same could easily be said of them, however. '' ''Their bow was held tightly in their hand as they examined the surroundings, taking in every bit of detail that could lead them to ???. It wouldn't be long until they suspect something, they thought. Sure enough, as soon as they realized there was a pile of leaves that wasn't so like the rest, their lips perked and they pulled an arrow from their quiver. ??? needed to move. Now. '' ''With every ounce of muscle and life left within them, ??? lunged toward !!! with the intent to kill. Thankfully, the surprise launch was enough to shock them into dropping their bow. ??? cried out, mainly in pain, but in fury as well. A murderous fury. With a great amount of force, they toppled !!! over. They wrapped their fingers around their opponent's slender throat, and without remorse, they began to suffocate them. '' ''!!! was dewy-eyed. "Please, sto-" There was no stopping them. ??? was full of adrenaline rush, and the only thing that could satisfy their lust was !!!'s death. '' ''??? laughed with a giddy tone, their cackle almost as mad as a March hare. "Stop? Is that what you were going to say? Don't make me laugh, you were just about to kill me just a moment ago. Why should I relent when you'll just try to kill me again?" ??? didn't expect to illicit a response, but hearing !!! grunt and crudely plead was enough satisfaction. '' 'Boom'. ''The thunderous cannon echoed throughout the arena. A smile crept over ???'s lips. They had survived their trial. "Congratulations to August Redsun of District 0, victor of the xxx Hunger Games!" The speaker's voice rung out happily, as if he had been expecting this outcome the entire time. '' ''August took his last gander at Alana's corpse. He thought he would regret killing such a pretty girl, yet, he felt nothing. Even his victory felt like nothing. And within seconds after the announcer proclaimed his victory, he felt like nothing as well. August gasped for air, his eyes fuming with irritation and tears. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if he were choking on his own blood. Then he remembered; the mutt he fell on. A venomous snake-like creature. With a horrific cry, he clawed at the sky, though he no longer saw the blue that streaked above. The last thing he saw was the blackness that seemed almost blaring, until all was lost, and he was no more. Prologue II - Analysis ?!? All I've ever known was this lab. I can only assume it is a laboratory, with the gawky, white men bustling in and out to observe us and write on their little tablets. They examine me as usual, their eyes full of intrigue and unmistakeable lust. I could feel their gazes, their indecent orbs boring into my details. It's absolutely unforgiving, but I'm powerless against them. I'm trapped in a giant glass cylinder, floating gently in a greenish fluid while breathing through a tube. I have no memories; that is, no recollection of how I managed to become an experiment in the first place. My past is a blur, forcing myself to try and remember just causes intense pain and throbbing headaches. I wouldn't mind losing the memories of my time here, however. Being experimented on has just given me torment and objectification; I am no more but a simple guinea pig to entertain them. Honestly though, it's a wonder they haven't realized the extent of my consciousness. I'm not sure of the others, but I can certainly assert I shouldn't be this aware. Yet, none of the scientists appear to suspect a thing. I'm not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. A man with a crooked smile enters the lab. I can feel my body trembling, my lip quivering as he saunters through the droves of workers and begins analyzing one of the cylinders. He's the worst of them all. Like the plain scientists around him, he had an unelaborate attire; a white lab-coat, beige Chino's, and leather dress shoes. His black hair was tied into a short pony-tail that hung out awkwardly, while his fingernails were painted a pastel blue this time around. He is a peculiar man, though compared to the vast majority of workers and interns, he didn't stand out much. What made him terrifying, however, was his unyielding passion to inflict pain in order to satisfy his sadistic tendencies while experimenting on the subjects. I was one of his most valued toys. I pray he doesn't come near me; pray that he's already been catered to. I've been living a miserable life thus far, but unlike pain, death is foreign. Here it may be inevitable, but I'd rather kill myself than be tortured again by the likes of him. He talks to a fuzzy old man, earnest surprise blatantly displayed on his face. I'm unsure of why, until he starts heading toward me, seemingly excited. My heart drops. They must've found out; they must've discovered I've exhibited perfect self-awareness. Why else could this absolute fiend of a man be so ecstatic? He places a hand on the glass, and slowly moves it downward. I'm horrified, my heart beating rapidly. He takes note of this and smiles, revealing that crooked expression he adorns best. "Congratulations T-1, it's time for your final experiment," he says. Final experiment? I can only shiver at that prospect. "You know, I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to make it, but with this, the final piece of the puzzle has been found." He turns his head to face the control panel in front of the cylinder. He presses a button, and I scream. My consciousness drains rapidly, but I'm confident that monster said, "I'm certain you're going to show me such wonderful results, Bronte," until I finally black out. Day I - Awakening A "Monster" It's dark here. There's no light within this bleakness, which seems to persist like an infinite universe. Trying to trudge through and escape just allows it to expand; it's almost as if I haven't taken a single step from where I last stood. I'm not even sure how long I've been here. Time doesn't seem to exist within this plane, this place where the wind doesn't blow and the sun doesn't shine. Maybe I've been locked up somewhere and am waiting for help? No, that doesn't explain why I don't need to be sustained. Time does not tick here, but I had to have starved already. But if that's the case, what could my circumstances possibly be? Awaken, a voice says. I pause, ceasing my endless stroll through the darkness as I stare above. Where did that voice come from? I wait for it to say something again; I'm hoping for it to say something again. I want to be saved, I want my savior to liberate me from this desolate situation. But as I imagined hours passing by, nothing happens. At this point, I collapse. I buckle to my knees and cover my face with my hands. Tears well in my eyes, spilling from the cracks of my fingers like a river breaking through a dam. The front subsides, unveiling how broken I truly am. I have been getting by only through my own will, but after being teased with that little flicker of hope, I feel as if I've turned mad. A cackling chortle emanates from me. That's right, I think. I'm mad, practically a monster. I want to die. I want to be freed from this despair. I can't be saved, no one can rescue me. I'm alone, a mere loner within this dejected desolation. '' ''Awaken, a voice says. The sound echoes and reverberates, filling the area with sound. I scream, covering my ears as I try to elude it, but it's futile. "Shut up!" I exclaim. "Leave me alone!" Initiate Trial of Oblivion. ---- Category:Hunger Games Category:~ForsakenZephyr~